


Monsieur Loup-garou

by Theodoreee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoreee/pseuds/Theodoreee
Summary: 收容物和D级人员跑路啦！SCP-310莱xD级人员狗。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Monsieur Loup-garou

**Author's Note:**

> 只是犬狼衍生，真正的SCP-310是根蜡烛，因为莱的生日是310，1960310又太长了，D-1103也是生日。
> 
> 附录：
> 
> 310-1测试记录
> 
> 310-2需四级权限浏览
> 
> 310-3需三级权限浏览
> 
> 310-4需三级权限浏览
> 
> 310-5需三级权限浏览
> 
> lof是放在链接里的，ao3不知道怎么搞链接，就全都展开放在正文里了，看起来可能会有点乱。

项目编号：SCP-310

项目等级：keter

目前状况：收容失败

特殊收容措施：SCP-310目前并不处于收容中。任何基金会职员发现SCP-310都应立刻报告。曾被收容于人形收容室C-2，收容室附近的研究室应常备大剂量安定剂（此为目前已知唯一有效药剂）。并在此处实施标准基金会协议以阻止未经授权的进入。

研究室内不得有能发出巨大响声、散发巨大味道物体。实验服内不得穿颜色鲜艳衣物，实验员身上不得带有锋利物品。

实验员进入收容室，不得在任何肢体或语言上让SCP-310感觉受到生命威胁，月圆前后三天任何人禁入收容室，并通过通气孔72小时释放安定气体。

为保障收容安全，需每日给SCP-310提供足量茶水及书籍。

警告#310-AA：最后一次提醒，不要试图激怒SCP-310-01，我们都要避免类似G██████博士那样的例子。不要提及SCP-310-01过去的经历及个人隐私问题。-A.D博士

描述：SCP-310-01是一个典型的英国人面孔，年龄未知，棕发，绿瞳，身高1.91m，重70.6kg，右肩膀有一犬科齿痕，自称“Moony”。当对象处于SCP-310-01时，是一个温和疲倦的年轻人，交流正常，在对话过程中的表现显然受过良好教育。DNA测试显示SCP-310-01基因与人类完全相同。有在特殊情况下及满月期间迅速转变为SCP-310-2的能力，及以某种未知方式影响身边其他人的能力（待测试）。

SCP-310-02是一个狼人形态生物，棕色毛发，黄瞳，身高2.2m，体重不详。当对象处于SCP-310-02时，无法交流，对于气味大、声音大、颜色鲜艳物品表现狂躁。目前无法人为逆转变化，还待测试。SCP-310-02会在满月及SCP-310-01受到生命威胁时出现。转变过程在5.4-10.8秒。

SCP-310-02曾在██-██-████到██-██-████的██天中，造成了[数据删除]事件 。

SCP-310于██-██-████离开收容所，截至今天日期仍未有人发现其踪迹。目前SCP-310被宣布收容失败。

SCP-310-02与传统狼人不同，测试员尝试过： 

银刀  
银质收容室  
液态硝酸银  
银质子弹  
十字架 

或以上任意的组合，均不能有效杀死SCP-310-02。但上述物质对SCP-310-01有效。 

SCP-310可反复再生，测试显示SCP-310-02可躲过自动步枪射出的子弹，可在狂躁状态下摧毁双层铬金属门。 

但以下方法可有效杀死SCP-310， 

机枪扫射  
c4炸弹  
银质子弹精准击穿头部  
窒息  
低温  
火焰 

重生时间与摧毁程度成正比。重生形态为沉睡SCP-310-01。 

回收：SCP-310回收于█████-███，主动要求收容，目前已收容失败。 

SCP-310测试记录

这是SCP-310的测试记录。  
所有的实验都在人形收容室（c-2）内进行。门口设有两名3级职员，标准测试条件如下：

测试记录310-01a  
目标：询问SCP-310的过往经历。  
结果：SCP-310-01狼化为SCP-310-02，并撕碎D级人员（D-410）。

测试记录310-01b  
目标：询问SCP-310-01家庭情况。  
结果：SCP-310-01沉默不语，D级人员（D-420）窒息而死。

测试记录310-01c  
目标：激怒SCP-310-01。  
结果：SCP-310-01狼化，D级人员（D-423）在其狼化同时爆炸，现场无血迹及尸体。

测试记录310-01d  
目标：在满月期间把SCP-310-2关进银质房间。  
结果：SCP-310-2沉睡。

测试记录310-01e  
目标：一个D级人员（D-430），给予十字架，自由发挥。  
结果：SCP-310-02把十字架插进了D级人员脑子里。

测试记录310-01f

「文件丢失」

「文件丢失」

附录310-2需四级权限浏览

采访对象：SCP-310

采访者：G.G博士

前言：SCP-310被询问关于其背景。

本文件需要4级权限方可浏览

附录310-3需三级权限浏览

<监控[24:00]>：

【D级人员（D-1103）进入收容室】 

SCP-310-1: 你好。

D-1103: 你好，听说你叫Moony。

SCP-310-1: 是他们告诉你我的名字的？是的，我的意识里，我的名字叫Moony。你也是这唯一一个喊我名字的人。

[SCP-310-1笑] 

D-1103：这听起来更像个外号不是吗？比如我也可以叫Padfoot，但我事实上并不叫这个名字。

［SCP-310-1耸耸肩，端起茶杯］

SCP-310-1:那你叫什么名字？我自从变成这个样子之后，就再也记不起我的教名。

D-1103：██-██，他们说这名字再也没有用了。

SCP-310-1：这是我听过最好听的名字。

D-1103：谢谢，你的年龄？

SCP-310-1：我不记得了。

D-1103：那你还记得你是怎么变成这样的吗？你的DNA完全符合人类基因。

SCP-310-1：也许我以后会告诉你，但不是现在。

D-1103：你不想说，是因为那是段不堪回首的过去对吗？

SCP-310-1：他们派你来送死对吗？

D-1103：是啊，我正在想我会以哪一种方法死去。被你撕碎？还是吃掉？或者在我这句话还没说完的时候就去见上帝了。

SCP-310-1：你不会死，我不会杀掉你。

D-1103：为什么？

SCP-310-1:你——你的眼睛让我觉得很安心。他们，之前的人和那个人味道一样。我不是有意的，我觉得——我很抱歉。

D-1103：那个人？

［SCP-310-1沉默］

D-1103:是什么味道？

[SCP-310-1放下茶杯，茶杯粉碎］

D-1103:好吧那我们换个话题，比如说，你为什么要自愿收容？

SCP-310-1:我觉得███████伤亡事件并不是与我毫无关系。

D-1103：啊哈，这该死的自责。你不想念外面吗？

SCP-310-1：想念，当然。巧克力，还有阳光。

D-1103：哈哈，巧克力？你完全可以要求他们提供巧克力给你。至于阳光嘛，我也很久没见到了。

SCP-310-1：不，不，不用麻烦了。我来这儿之后发生的事情和我想象的不太一样。我并不想杀掉别人和不断的伤害我自己，再说一次，我很抱歉。

D-1103：没什么好抱歉的。疼吗？

SCP-310-1:不记得。

D-1103：你为什么愿意对我说这么多话？他们说你不是很愿意交谈。

SCP-310-1:就像我之前说的，你让我觉得安心。

D-1103：那我真是荣幸。并不是每个人都这样评价我。

SCP-310-1:所以，你在这，为什么？

D-1103：我杀掉了我亲爱的堂姐并气死了我高贵的母亲，然后一把火烧掉了我家的房子。

SCP-310-1：这听起来你更应该坐在我这里。

D-1103：哈哈哈，你是自愿的而我不是。除非我疯到变异让基金会有理由收容我。

D-1103：顺便我觉得，在我临死之前面对的是一个有智生物让我感到十分安慰。

SCP-310-1：也许下一秒就不是了。

<视频突然结束，监控摄像头被毁>

纸条：我操，当时的守卫都死了吗？怎么没人拦着他？ A.M主任

<文件>  
现场记录

桌子上有少量D-1103血迹，茶杯破碎，门锁被SCP-310-2暴力破坏，其他物品均未损坏。门口三级工作人员无伤亡。D级人员（D-1103）被记录死亡。

附录310-4需三级权限浏览  
采访对象：███

采访者：M.M主管

前言：询问当时现场未伤亡守卫情况。

<开始记录>

M.M：请你复述当时现场情况。

███：我当时听到里面有椅子翻倒，和有人小声惊呼的声音。然后听到砸门声音，门被一只狼爪暴力破开，它手里抓着D级人员手臂并走出屋子。后来消失在走廊拐角了，剩下的事情我不知道。

M．M：你的意思是，你看到了全程却没有阻止？

███：我动不了。从椅子翻倒的时候我就无法移动了。

M．M：你的意思是他们俩一起走了？

███：是的。

M．M：他们说要去哪了吗？

███：伦敦，还提到了巧克力。

<记录结束>

███已被销毁。

附录310-5需三级权限浏览  
采访对象：███

采访者：M.M主管

前言：询问当时沿途未伤亡守卫情况。

<开始记录>

M.M：请你复述当时现场情况。

███：我看到一个两个年轻男人走出来，一个胳膊滴着血。另一个在说“十分抱歉，”“我不是故意的，”还有他们在我面前停顿了一下。

M．M：他们跟你说话了？

███：他说他受够这里了，让我们不要再去找他。

M．M：他们还说什么了吗？

███：D级人员跟我挥了挥手，说再见。

M．M：你为什么不阻拦？

███：我无法移动，甚至手指都无法扣动扳机。

<记录结束>

███已被销毁


End file.
